Une heure, un an
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Dave attend depuis une heure, un an - la même routine, pour un appel. Friendship. DaveJohn en pâle et RoseMary


Dave attend. Depuis une heure, depuis un an – Dave attend, le regard posé sur son téléphone qui jamais ne sonne. Appareil abandonné à côté d'un verre à moitié vide, à moitié plein, selon le point de vue. Dave attend. Depuis une heure, depuis un an – Dave attend, mais l'appel n'est encore jamais arrivé. Le jeune homme reste patient, pourtant il revient chaque soir, reste assit, commande au serveur qui commence à bien le connaitre. Il reste jusqu'à la fermeture et repart, les mains dans les poches, ses doigts qui serrent son portable.

La routine est la même, depuis un an désormais il se lève, cherche à tâtons ses lunettes de soleil, posées à la va-vite sur la table de nuit sur sa droite. Une fois posées sur son nez, il vérifie son portable, répond à quelques messages qui ne sont jamais les bons, jette un coup d'œil sur les éventuels appels manqués. Il n'y en a jamais. Il pose une main sur la hanche de la jeune fille endormie à ses côtés, se lève.

Dave met l'appareil à charger, pendant les deux heures qui lui restent avant de partir. Il se douche, s'habille, attrape son téléphone, part sans un bruit en de rares occasions, sa petite-amie se réveille un peu avant qu'il ne parte, en de rares occasions, ils déjeunent ensemble.

Travailler, un peu. Le soir, se rendre au bar. Attendre, attendre. Attendre l'appel, commander un énième verre – jus de pomme, jamais d'alcool. Il rentre le soir, parle un peu à Terezi qui hausse les épaules, ils se couchent – la routine reprend.

~o~

Dave attend. Depuis une heure, depuis un an. Sa vie ne se résume qu'à ça. Attendre.

Quand une jeune femme se pose à côté de lui, il ne réagit pas – elle commande un verre, alcool. Il ne retient pas le nom, n'en éprouve pas le besoin, aucun intérêt. Elle parle un peu avec le serveur, rit, se tourne finalement vers lui.

Il l'entend se racler la gorge, hésiter – il s'entend espérer, une petite prière à peine murmuré, qu'elle se refuse à lui parler, qu'il n'ait rien à dire, que sa routine reste ce qu'elle a toujours été, depuis un an. Mais rien ne se passe comme Dave le souhaite sinon son téléphone aurait déjà sonné, depuis longtemps.

« Bonjour. Je… On ne se connait peut-être pas, mais je te vois ici tous les soirs, depuis quelques temps. Je me mêle sans doute de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais… Il se passe quelque chose ? Je veux dire…

-Rien. J'attends un appel.

-Depuis trois semaines ?

-Depuis un an. »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux, mais se reprend. Elle est habillée d'une jolie robe, très stylisée, visiblement cousue à la main, d'un beau vert de jade. Ses lèvres, peintes de la même couleur, s'ouvrent et se referment, comme si la pauvre manquait d'oxygène.

« Pourquoi ? »

Dave sourit un peu, vaguement. Visiblement, le mot a eu du mal à sortir, hein ?

« Je dois aller chercher un ami.

-… Depuis un an ? Il ne doit plus attendre, je pense.

-Il a dit qu'il m'appelait, une fois arrivé à l'aéroport. »

Elle fronce les sourcils, semble perplexe, réfléchit un moment ; a un sursaut, ne rajoute rien et avale distraitement le contenu de son verre.

« Il n'a jamais atterri, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'attends. Il finira bien par arriver. »

Elle a l'air peinée. Dave n'en a rien à faire, à vrai dire il s'attendait à cette réaction.

« Je vais attendre un peu avec toi, dans ce cas. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Dave. Toi ?

-Kanaya. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. »

~o~

« Au fait.

-Quoi ? »

Dave referme son portable, qu'il pose sur la table. Il se tourne vers la jeune femme, à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, depuis trois semaines ? »

Kanaya a l'air gênée, rabat son regard sombre sur le sol, avant de se redresser, triste.

« On peut dire que j'attends, aussi.

-T'attends quoi ?

-Qu'elle revienne, j'imagine. Ce qui, à mon avis, est bien peu probable. Elle est morte, tu comprends ? Morte, et j'attends qu'elle revienne, même si je sais que c'est futile, que ça ne sert à rien. Elle me manque tellement. Je ne sais même pas comment … ! »

Elle secoue la tête, l'air soudain pensive.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai un peu de mal, parfois.

-Je comprends. Je voudrais bien que mon téléphone sonne. Je voudrais prendre la cuite de l'année, mais s'il se décide enfin, j'dois pouvoir conduire, tu sais, pour aller le chercher à l'aéroport. »

Kanaya l'observe un long moment et lâche, une larme au coin de l'œil

« On prendra une cuite à quatre, alors. »

Dave hoche la tête et sans rien rajouter, fini son verre.

~o~

« Ca peut pas continuer comme ça, Dave. »

Debout, sa canne dans la main – les difficultés quotidiennes d'une aveugle – Terezi parle, parle, jusqu'à finalement se taire, et reprendre d'une voix plus lasse :

« Je vais m'en aller. Karkat m'aidera à faire mes affaires demain. Il m'héberge chez lui – même si y'a le sale clown – le temps que je me retrouve un appart. »

Dave n'a aucune réaction, reste assit. Il la regarde, un moment. Il ne dit rien, n'arrive même pas à être peiné, ne sent même pas la larme qui coule le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur la table en bois.

Un soupir, la jeune femme le prend dans ses bras, dépose sa tête sur sa poitrine presqu'inexistante.

« Il n'a toujours pas appelé, hein ?

-Non. »

Elle caresse doucement ses cheveux. Murmure quelque chose à propos d'un hôtel pour ce soir, qu'elle va le laisser seul. Elle le supplie presque de ne rien faire de stupide, tout en sachant qu'il ne fera rien, qu'il attend. Qu'il attend un coup de fil, qu'il attend de pouvoir faire son deuil.

~o~

« Ma copine m'a larguée et j'arrive même pas à être triste. »

Sa voix est détachée. Kanaya pose calmement son verre et soupir un long moment. Son regard quitte à regret un point invisible quelconque.

« Quand tu auras fini d'attendre, tu seras triste. Et heureux. Et tout le reste. Parfois, ça prend du temps, tout simplement. Parfois, ça prend vraiment beaucoup de temps, mais ça finira par arriver.

-Il m'appellera ?

-En quelque sorte. »

Dave se permet l'ombre d'un sourire. Ce serait pas trop tôt, depuis le temps qu'il patiente comme un con.

« Il s'appelle comment ?

-John. Egbert. Le genre grand crétin trop optimiste qui sourit tout le temps, fait des blagues de merde, aime les films de merde, me force à regarder lesdits films de merde. Il est fanatique d'un acteur nul à en crever, en coloc avec un des potes de mon ex, renie farouchement son homosexualité depuis ses treize ans. Bref, mon meilleur ami, quoi.

-Je voudrais bien le rencontrer, un jour.

-Quand il aura appelé, ouais. Je l'emmènerai ici, et ce sera cool. Vraiment cool. Il me manque, parfois. Il est parti en vacances chez son père, qui a déménagé à l'autre bout du pays, avec sa nouvelle femme. Puis, là, j'attends qu'il revienne. Dois aller le chercher, tu comprends. En plus, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. Ca va lui faire vingt-et-un ans. »

La jeune femme se met à sourire, tendrement.

« Rose aussi allait avoir vingt-et-un ans, cet hiver.

-Oh ? Cool.

-Oui. J'avais commencé – très tôt, soit – à coudre son cadeau. Je voulais lui faire la plus belle robe qui existe. Je travaille toujours dessus, d'ailleurs. Dès que j'aurais terminé, je … Je lui apporterais en mains propres, tu comprends ? Je tiens à lui faire ce cadeau.

-Si tu veux… »

Kanaya le regarde un moment, perplexe. Dave termine son verre et se tourne vers elle, dans l'optique de terminer sa phrase

« Si tu veux, tu me files ton adresse et j'te cause pendant que tu t'en occupes. Ca te fait de la compagnie. Juste, s'il appelle, je pars de suite.

-… Cela me semble correct. »

La jeune femme fouille rapidement dans son sac à main pour en sortir un bout de papier, ainsi qu'un stylo. Elle note rapidement son adresse et le laisse sur la table, avec un peu d'argent pour payer sa consommation. Un signe de main, elle s'en va. Dave reste encore un peu, attend.

Mais Dave a l'impression d'attendre un peu moins, depuis quelques temps.

~o~

Quatre mois et treize jours qu'il vient, tous les soirs qu'il boit un verre, qu'il regarde Kanaya coudre sa robe, attacher quelques rubans noirs ou violets, ci et là.

Il arrive, les mains dans les poches, ses doigts qui serrent son portable. Il le fixe un peu moins, oublie parfois d'attendre. Il n'arrive pas à s'en vouloir.

Kanaya ouvre la porte, le laisse entrer, un petit sourire discret aux lèvres, une trainée noire sur la joue. Elle le suit, à travers le couloir du petit appartement, jusqu'à une pièce réservée à sa couture au milieu, un mannequin vêtu d'une robe magnifique.

« Je l'ai presque terminée. Je… J'y resterai toute la nuit, sans doute, pour lui apporter demain. C'est un peu en avance, mais j'y tiens.

-J'ai rien offert à John. Encore moins un truc aussi cool. Fin, pour une nana.

-Oui, je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais… Accepterais-tu de rester avec moi, pour juger le résultat final ?

-Je peux, ouais.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bah, t'es une pote. »

Kanaya sourit.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Toi aussi. »

~o~

La nuit, longue, les yeux, lourds il tient debout de peu, Kanaya trop concentrée pour lui faire la conversation. Elle se bat avec la robe, il faut qu'elle soit parfaite.

Elle ne termine son travail qu'à l'aube, secoue l'épaule de Dave, épuisé. Il se redresse, difficilement, retire ses lunettes pour observer le résultat.

« C'est magnifique. Je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire.

-J'espère.

-Tu vas lui apporter, non ?

-Oui. »

Un petit silence, à peine brisé par la respiration presqu'haletante de la jeune femme.

« Dis, tu peux me filer ton numéro de téléphone ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour que tu m'appelles, quand tu lui auras donné. Je veux savoir comment elle va réagir. Rose, c'est ça ?

-… Oui, Rose. Je te donne ça. J'essayerai de ne pas te faire trop attendre.

-T'as intérêt ! »

~o~

Une routine, une seule.

Dave se réveille le matin, tâtonne sur sa table de nuit, sur sa droite, pour trouver ses lunettes. Il prend ensuite son téléphone, regarde ses messages, les éventuels appels manqués. Il attend.

Il met à charger l'appareil, se prépare à aller travailler. L'appartement est vide, depuis que Terezi l'a déserté. Dave regrette de ne pas l'avoir retenue, parfois.

Il attrape son portable, sort il ne déjeune plus depuis le départ de son ancienne petite-amie.

Journée de travail, banale. Il se rend ensuite dans le même bar qu'il fréquente depuis un an, trop de mois, trop de jours.

Il n'y avait personne. Puis il y a eu cette fille.

Puis elle est partie. A la recherche de cette autre. Rose.

Mais Dave ne s'inquiète pas. Quand Kanaya l'aura trouvé, elle l'appellera.


End file.
